Promise, One Last Time
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: With Naraku defeated InuYasha demands Kagome's soul in order to revive Kikyou, when the jewel fails to make his wish come true he decided to take it by force. Luckily Kagome is saved by Sango but some how ends up with Sesshomaru? Book: 3 Of the series.
1. Seeing you again

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

I do not own InuYasha

* * *

The rain had never felt this cold. The world never seemed so wide. While the others were enjoying their new found freedom; Kagome could only dread what was to come next.

Naraku's remains laid not to far from Kagome and even though there was absolutely no way in hell that he could have survived; something still itched.

Maybe…it was just that you had to believe that he was dead this time. Thanks to her at least. Kagome's gaze wondered over the mountain area.

Sango was running a quick check over Kirara, Miroku looked too stunned for words; all he did was stare at his right hand.

InuYasha however was the furthest from them.

The jewel was complete. All there was left to do was fulfill her promise towards InuYasha.

A warm heat radiated through her skin; the source being the sacred jewel in her right hand. It wasn't like she wanted to die; InuYasha just made it fairly clear how desperately he wanted Kikyou to stay by his side once more. She could have run but where would she had gone?The future could never be an option with him, he even said he would haunt own her family if she hid.

This InuYasha wasn't the boy she met when she first came through the well. Throughout the year he had changed, matured even. Even now the hanyu's eyes weren't filled with sadness or regret, they were filled with determination and an understanding of what had to be done.

The miko did her best not to show her tears, she knew this day was going to come. She'd even warned her friends about it but Miroku laughed it off and Sango couldn't seem to believe her.

Nonetheless she refused to go down cowering in fear, when the hanyu took her life she wanted him to look her in the eye and if she had any say on controlling the doll's body, best believe she would give him hell the devil himself couldn't even imagine.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Here Kagome was, staring him down like he was the one doing wrong. If she had stayed in the future in the first place, had left him to die then none of them would have been in this situation.

He could have gone on hating Kikyou, gone on thinking that she had betrayed him and Kagome could have stayed safe in her bed, in her own time.

The damn girl just never learned when to run! She always had to meddle! Her meddling caused him to learn the truth, made him want her again.

If he could have wished for anything at that very second, it would have been that the shikon no tama had never existed.

Even now when she looked up at him with those big blue eyes, he could smell that she still held on to hope, to a fantasy that would lead to him changing his mind. He would have both of them. Kagome's spirit in Kikyou's body.

Happiness.

InuYasha stopped in front of Kagome, worry pouring out of her like sweat on a pig. It would have been impossible to go through with anything while looking into those eyes. He found himself holding her, embracing her and running his hand gently through her dark hair. Slowly he sensed her fear edging away; although hesitant she wrapped her arms around his waist as well.

Kagome buried her head into his chest, swelling with joy and a new respect for life. InuYasha couldn't do it; he could take away her life. Even though he loved Kikyou for now she was sure that with time he would be able to move on and acknowledge her feelings for him. All this waiting and trust would not be in vain.

That is, those were her thoughts until something else took over entirely.

Pain.

Blinding, hot, red pain. Kagome's body began to quiver from the sudden shock after InuYasha ripped his claw from her abdomen. With wide blue eyes she look up towards the Hanyu; tears spilling from her eyes.

"W-Why…" Kagome coughed into an upraised hand.

"No!" she pushed away and tried to press her hands against the large wound. The blood wouldn't stop, it just kept gushing through her fingers.

Everything happened so fast, Sango actually had to sit back and register what just happened. By the time Kagome separated herself from the Hanyu the exterminator had already mounted Kirara and searched the mountain path for Miroku but to her great surprise he had been sitting with the Lady Kikyou, supporting her in her weakened state and obviously trying not to look at the scene before him.

_He condones it!_

What was the world coming to when men fought over dead brides?

"I can't believe this!" she growled and signaled Kirara to charge toward Kagome. She managed to scoop her up in time; InuYasha was heading towards her once more and for some reason looked as if he didn't expect her to interfere.

Kirara gained range as she mounted the air. Gaining height and speed was the up most importance if they wanted to heal Kagome before she died from blood loss. She saw to many good warriors die in such a dishonorable way. Growling she reached into her shoulder pad and took out a piece of cloth. Normally it was used for a quick fix of wounds but she would have to settle with stuffing it through the hole to stop up the bleeding.

It probably didn't matter at this point if pain was inflicted, Kagome was knocked out anyway. All she could do was hope that Bankotsu was on duty at Sesshomaru's castle. It was the only place she knew to go, where she would be welcomed. 

How long had it been since he last saw Sango?

Bankotsu didn't even want to think about it. Here it is a week had passed since he last held her and already he felt like he would go insane. It was normal of course; he had made plans to mate her when they first met.

His life was filled with nothing but amusement when Sesshomaru had revived him and adopted him into his family. First he was appointed commanding officer, given riches and wealth beyond his imagination, and then he was turned into a demon due to their blood bond. If that wasn't enough, he found his mate a month later.

There always was a catch of course, she just so happened to be the demon slayer of that half demon's group. They had managed to get along when he attended Shippo's birthday, but there was no liking someone who sliced you in half.

Bankotsu mentally shuddered at the memory and the smell of blood in the air.

The smell of blood in the air?

He wasn't the only one who noticed, many of his own vassals looked in the direction from where it was coming. The scent he recognized, it was just boggling. He smelled Kagome and Sango but the males were not with them.

Well he wasn't the type to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

"Kiri…" he called the nearest demoness and sent her to inform Sesshomaru while he went to the court yard to meet his long awaited visitors.

He was ashamed by his own thoughts, happy that it was Kagome who was injured and not Sango, but also upset that Sango didn't express any joy in seeing him.

"What's going on?" he asked and walked over to the two, miffed when he was handed a bloody body rather than the one of his love. "InuYasha decided to go a little crazy after we defeated Naraku."

That was actually good news to him. Naraku was dead. Now was the time to get serious.

Holding the miko in his arms he performed a quick visual examination, because of the blood it was hard to tell the cloth covering her wound from the rest of the blood covered shirt. He really couldn't believe someone stuffed that in there.

So distasteful.

"Follow me." The demon sighed and Sango did as she was told, Kirara transformed into a kitten and ran after the two. "How long did it take you to get here?"

He could hear Sango's agitation in her voice, "I don't know, an hour maybe more. I'm amazed she's still breathing."

That was true; a wound made by a demon could kill any mortal in a matter of minutes. Either her will was strong or she had amazing power. Of course when dealing with a half breed like InuYasha one would have to have a strong will.

They walked into a large room, in the middle of the floor was a stone deep top, it looked like a hot spring bit Sango couldn't tell if it was real or artificial. Why would she be thinking about that in a time like this anyway?

Gently Bankotsu set Kagome on a white mat by the water and gestured for Sango to follow him outside the door, when he left a group of female cat demons rushed in each one carrying a white bundle.

When the door closed nothing could be heard from within. It was then that Sango realized where she was…a demon huntress in the middle of demon territory. The fact did nothing but make her edgy, until Bankotsu placed his hand on her shoulder.

With a silent look, Sango followed Bankotsu into the main hallway. The whole time, he was silent and all he would give her to look at was his back.

This allowed Sango to think about all that had happened, the times she suffered, the time he came to rescue her from herself. How Miroku betrayed her, and how much she grew.

Already she was doing things that she never would have thought she would do, falling in love with a demon was one of them, and strangely she had no idea what kind he was.

Although that didn't matter, she loved him no matter what.

He led the way to a garden, the breeze blowing softly and sending multicolored petals throughout the air. It was filled with the soft scent of honey and a fresh morning.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her hair and gazing into the beautiful breeze. Even with the smell of blood, he could make out the sweet scent of lilies and rain.

His mouth moved to her temple, her cheek, but growled when his hands found that her armor covered her neck. Sango blushed slightly but leaned into him, her head tilted back and eyes closed, "Bankotsu…"

His attention was drawn to her mouth; already he could imagine her calling his name softly. The thought alone made him eager. "What is it?"

Sango smiled softly and opened her eyes. "I love you."

The demon chuckled softly, "I'll settle for that." 

Nothing seemed real. Kagome felt as if she were floating in a sea of foam. Her skin tingled and her back felt very stiff. Of course opening her eyes didn't help, the first thing that met her was wave upon wave of dizziness. Colors meshed together and swirled until it formed a dark wood ceiling.

"That's not my ceiling…." She mumbled drearily.

Slowly she sat up, swearing that her back was no better than a rusty hinge on a door. Catching full view of the room, she was introduced to a futon, all white save for the soft purple kimono resting on top of her.

"This isn't my room…" she checked under the blanket to see she had been clothed in an all white yukata, of course she wasn't wearing anything under that either save for the bandages supporting her breasts. "My cloths are gone…"

Kagome spent the next five minutes staring at the salmon walls, slowly her memory come back to her head.

Slowly.

She was hungry.

Ding!

Kagome flew from the bed, grabbing the kimono and flinging it over her shoulders, not even bothering to tie it. Her hands found the handle to the screen door and flung it open, breaking it in the process.

She must have looked half crazed, because any servant in the hall stopped and gave her a rather amusing look. But the thing was, the servants weren't human. They were demons that reminded her of Sesshomaru for some reason.

Pink haired, white haired, blondes, brunettes, red heads…this couldn't be Japan right?

She wasn't home!

That's when she remembered the battle with Naraku, the embrace from InuYasha and then-

She ran down the hall, tripping only once but landing on her toes and adding more momentum.

A small sting kept flaring in her stomach, but she ignored it, until another dizzy spell hit her. Kagome fell like a rock, one eye open and panting from the lack of oxygen that she just couldn't seem to get.

The hem of a soft pink kimono came into her line of vision. "Kagome?"A familiar voice called, immediately Sango came into view, her hair flowing over her left shoulder, her lips were glossy, and she wore light eye shadow. "S-Sango?"Kagome jumped immediately.

The former huntress giggled softly and knelled to help her friend, "You were out for days, I was just coming to see you…" she explained

At least something made sense, "H-how long?" the miko asked.

"A little over six days…"

"Six days!"

Sango laughed nervously when Kagome asked where they were. When she received her answer, she immediately lost consciousness. Of course they would be inside Sesshomaru's castle.

When Kagome woke up for the second time, she was surrounded with a pair of familiar faces, Shippo and Rin on her left and to her right was Sango and Bankotsu.

Looking at Bankotsu helped her to remember why Sango would choose to come here, and from how she was dressed… "I missed the wedding?" she asked weakly.

Sango turned a bright red and Bankotsu laughed, "She wouldn't let anything official happen until you were well…no matter how hard I tried to convince her." He added a bit darkly. A deeper shade of red appeared in the hunter's cheeks.

Shippo joined Bankotsu when he laughed again leaving both Rin and Kagome confused. They looked at one another and smiled.

After pushing the boys out the room, Sango helped Kagome get dressed. She donned the pale purple kimono and Rin helped by tying the yellow obi around her waist securely. There was no talking, Kagome respected that and admired the room while Sango did her hair, putting it up in a pun and adding dark hair pins with yellow flowers at the tips.

The whole thing was relaxing, and it gave her a chance to think and let things settle in.

Sango didn't bring up InuYasha, and Rin didn't ask about it. If Kagome wanted to know anything she would have to ask Sango about it, and that definitely wasn't going to happen. The one thing about being in Sesshomaru's castle meant that she wouldn't have to see InuYasha for a while.

All she wanted to do was go home.

She would find a way to seal off the well when she got there. Grandpa's scrolls and books weren't all useless.

When she brought it up to Sango, the young girl agreed and took Kagome out in to meet Sesshomaru. Kirara was still recovering from her wounds and needed rest.

The meeting wasn't anything spectacular. Sango simply showed Kagome the way to his study and she went there. They exchanged a few pleasantries and she made her request. After analyzing all that she had been through why would he want to hold her back?

Besides, the less time she had to spend with her friends, the easier it would be to leave.

She couldn't be selfish.

Her things were lost somewhere and according to Sango the jewel disappeared when she picked up Kagome. So for now, she rested on the cloud beneath Sesshomaru's feet as they flew towards the well.

It was awkward really, traveling in silence like this. Kagome had hoped they would have been friends by now, but judging from his expression, well he never really had one, he seemed irritated.

"Sesshomaru?"

If the great demon didn't have any composure he would have sighed, his eyes moved to meet her gaze and his heart almost melted from her 'puppy' face.

The wench was leaving, why couldn't she leave him alone and just take the damn ride? It was bad enough that she was leaving everyone behind, she no longer needed his protection.

What was this aching in his chest? This insufferable beating that had to make itself known?

When he didn't answer Kagome just looked ahead, maybe he felt betrayed or was upset because he thought that she was willing to give up her life for InuYasha. Only Sango knew about the threat that was made in exchange for her soul. There wasn't a need to tell him, in a few moments she would be home and would never see them again.

When the well came into view, Kagome couldn't help but feel anxious. This tension surrounding her heart. Soon she would be home, and all of this would be over. She just hoped there was a way to seal off the well on the other side.

Did her time really lose all of its magic?

She shook her head, there was no time to be thinking about that. When Kagome turned to say her goodbyes to Sesshomaru, she found that his only gaze was on the well. She giggled softly, of course his curiosity would be piqued, "Maybe…" she began, "Leaving forever would be a bad idea…"

By the time she began speaking, she was already walking towards the well.

"When I come back from time to time, can I stay with you?" she asked suddenly. When she turned to look at Sesshomaru and was surprised to see him actually crack a smile. "You will always have a place in my home."

"Yea." Kagome giggled and threw a leg over the well, "I'll be back in three weeks then!" she shouted. She had already said goodbye once, she was happy that she didn't have to do it again.

Kagome threw her other leg over the mouth of the well and hopped in, but instead of being surrounded by a warm light, she hit the bottom.

She scrapped her knee.

"Ow…" she looked up to see a bright sky. Not her well house.

Her eyes widened and she rushed to climb up the vines, and jumped back down the well.

Nothing happened.

She tried it again, not noticing that Sesshomaru was now looking down the well.

After the 5th attempt, she just sat there, her eyes watering and looking up towards Sesshomaru. When she spoke tears fell, "I want to go home."

* * *

**So here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it :3  
**

**I would like to to thanks XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX, my beta, for all her hard work. :3**

**Read and Review.**

**God Bless! :D  
**


	2. Resolution

**Chapter 2**

**Resolution  
**

* * *

I do not own InuYasha

* * *

The universe was created on the balance of chaos and good will. In order to receive the ultimate happiness one must suffer greatly. After that little misfortunes would balance out the small moments of peace.

Sango lost her family, watched her brother die before her twice, and lost the first man she came to love, but what she gained was a new and powerful man who loved her, a status and a grand home, as well as a sister.

Kagome lost her friends, her identity, her safety and now her own time, what would be the balance that would turn her personal chaos into her ultimately happiness?

These were the strange thoughts that flew around her head when she woke up that morning. After everything she went through with InuYasha not being able to return to her own time seemed like hell. The worst thing that she could never imagine.

It crossed her mind plenty of times that she might not be able to return to the past, she didn't belong there after all, why would she be stuck there?

When the door opened she knew it was Sango who waltzed in, who else would place a cool hand on her forehead? Although the claws tickled a bit. Wait…Sango didn't have claws.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was surprised with that greeted her. Sango was indeed before her, but she was different completely in appearance.

The woman before her had dark brown hair flowing on the floor around her; an outline of red could be seen blending with her brown iris.

Her ears were pointed, even sitting still like she was the air around her held a certain grace. The whole look was completed with the sign of the western lands under her right eye.

"Sango?"

The woman in question blushed delicately and nodded, "I'm not full demon, because of my lineage the blood could only take over half of my."

"I see." Kagome breathed softly. The blood pact bound demons of different tribes as an act of alliance, to form it with humans could be dangerous if they didn't hold enough power to hold their sanity. Because demon slayers had to have strong wills to resist the many temptations they were exposed too, it wasn't surprising that Sango's human half didn't give away completely to the demonic blood flowing through her veins.

"Did I miss the wedding?"

Her friend laughed lightly, "When a demon of high status marries a human, it creates a problem, so we performed the…mating ritual to lessen the tension before the wedding."

"Ah…" Kagome said not quite getting it.

Sango laughed at the younger girl, "How could I forget my maid of honor?"

The miko stared blankly at the young girl and tried her best to give a bright smile.

Sango returned it sadly, "I'm sorry sweetie; I can't imagine what you're going through but please remember you have people here who care for you."

The paper door opened after Sango's statement and in poked the little heads of Rin and Shippo. When they saw she was awake the kids eagerly rushed in each carrying a bundle of sunflowers.

Rin decided it was best to jump on top of Kagome rather than hand her the flowers timidly.

Well Rin was anything but timid, Shippo on the other hand, watched from a distance at the foot of her futon.

When Kagome looked questionably she could have sworn wisdom past through his eyes before he jumped eagerly to her side, handing the flowers to her in a gentle manner.

The days seemed to fly by. There weren't any news about InuYasha or his where about. No news about anything, even though the servants and residents of the castle seemed to always be in a hurry, the days for Kagome seemed…boring.

Sango was a half demon, Shippo seemed to be hiding something from her, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

With everyone having something to do she couldn't help that she was the only one looming about. But what could she do?

She had lost her home and her love…no, she wouldn't ever admit again to love that man.

InuYasha had done nothing but plot to use her, plot to take her life away to fuel the energy of that damned clay pot Kikyou!

Kagome sighed softly; her eyes trained on a small scar the rested on her wrist. She forgotten where it came from; honestly she would be shocked if she didn't have a nasty scar in the center of her belly.

Her hand moved to cover the covered wound as she thought about InuYasha; his arms crossed and a mischievous grin across his face, "Just a little something to remember me by."

"Arg!" she clawed at the air and was shocked when reality landed her in a bush of white tulips. Fumbling around in the kimono and the leaves did nothing to improve her mood, now she was just, just angry!

"How could I have been so stupid!" she pounded her fist on a fallen plant after she corrected herself.

It had taken all the five minutes to calm down and to notice that there was a presence behind her.

Slowly she looked up, and above the spot where she fell was a balcony and on that balcony was Sesshomaru. In all his glory. Laughing.

It wasn't the laughter that a less composed person would do, they would probably be laughing out a lung, Sesshomaru on the other hand chuckled, someone else could have described it as coughing delicately into his hand.

Either was it was a sight to behold.

The sun shone behind him as he laughed. Kagome almost didn't notice at she was the one he was laughing at.

The moment didn't last long, but when the Lord of the West calmed down, his eyes stayed on the miko below him, a smile on his beautiful face.

If looks could kill Kagome would have gladly died right then and there.

"If you're finished playing in the flowers, then I assume you're well enough to dine with the rest of us tonight?"

The tone of his voice completely killed her dream. Even though he had he smile and face of God, he had the voice of someone who was utterly annoyed.

When Kagome looked around, the mess she made could have been a clue to his irritation.

The flowers were completely ruined and she looked like a child that had a bad dream.

Soon after she began to climb back over the balcony Sango walked into the area of the hall and stared at Kagome. Rather it was due to shock or the fact that she was exhausted herself Sango didn't move or say anything until Kagome's feet touched the wooden floors.

Sango then walked over towards her friend and swiftly straightened up her Kimono and plucked petals from her hair.

Her quick and graceful movements only reminded Kagome that her friend was no longer human. Sango noticed the discomfort and began to move more slowly, for her anyways, "I'm sorry…I'm still getting used to it myself."

Kagome smiled a bit, ashamed that she showed her own discomfort. She had nothing against demons or half demons, only one in particular, it was just weird to have her change so suddenly like that.

She never saw Sango as an ugly girl, in fact she was really pretty, but now she was just, gorgeous!

"It's fine Sango…" Kagome assured, "...it's just a little new."

The elder girl nodded in agreement.

"So what shall we call this one?" Kagome hooked an arm through Sango's and was led to the dining hall.

The hunter just looked ahead, "How about, Kojishi?"

"Another girl?"

"A boy!"

Kagome and Sango laughed, "Alright…" said the miko, "Then I'll name the other Mamezo."

"Hmm, I can imagine Shippo having a brother called something along those lines…."

"Or a son…" Kagome replied when the boy in question came into view, beside him was Rin a look of complete innocence on her face and a vase of white lilies in her hands.

Kagome felt bad now thinking of the bush she landed in a while ago. Hopefully the girl didn't pick the flowers from that spot.

Rin just smiled when the priestess showed up, "Kagome showed up!" the little girl giggled and shoved the vase into Shippo's arms to grab Kagome's.

She didn't wait for Sango to chastise her and pulled Kagome towards the doubt doors, pushing open the right side and into the empty room. The meal was already prepared, steaming and smelling wonderful so that if the guests arrived late the food would still be warm.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be in a better mood now that you're here!"

Kagome looked over to Sango in question, but the hunter was busy looking over the food and making sure the room was in order.

Shippo on the other hand placed the vase of flowers in the center of the table and looked over his shoulder towards his mother "He was disappointed that such a 'strong human' would stay in her room for days on end after trivial news."

Bull's eye.

Shippo continued before Kagome could lash out, "It's not like you at all, in normal circumstances, you would have marched straight back and went to work to find a way back, but instead you gave up. Like a weakling."

There was nothing to say. What could she have said?

The words that came from Shippo's mouth was nothing but the truth.

When Kagome looked up, she saw how everything around her had changed; from Sango's appearance, to how tall Rin was becoming, and then...how mature Shippo had become.

He was no longer her cute little kit, crying and searching for her safety. He was a growing young boy, who wished to be strong. Who was becoming strong.

Shippo was right, if she wanted to find a way home, she needed to get up and look for a way herself. If she didn't the she didn't deserve to go home.

Sesshomaru came through the door, and gracefully made his way to hi position at the head of the table, Bankotsu to his right, Sango notably beside him as well with Rin and Shippo on their opposite sides. Kagome sat the opposing end of the lord.

For some off reason she was beginning to feel self conscious, due to the talk with Shippo Kagome was more away of the tension the Lord of the West might have with her.

She proved herself weak, and Sesshomaru did not like weak things.

Kagome sighed and picked at her meal, the whole situation was awkward.

After the meal Sesshomaru asked Kagome to join him on a troll through the garden. It was the first time she had really been outside the castle. Most days she would be confined to her room or asleep. It felt so good to be out today.

The feeling of heartbreak and betrayal still aced, but the feeling was something distant, a pain that would still return and double over tenfold if someone's face was to come to mind, if someone's voice stalked her once more in her dreams.

This feeling and fear left her with a horrible lonely feeling.

Kagome hadn't noticed she was venturing off, until a large bushel of lilies came into her view. It was a large planter, designed to make the lilies seems as they were falling from the wall.

The wind picked up, sending pollen and petals all over the place, when the priestess turned to see if the Western Lord was alright, the image before her stunned her completely.

Sesshomaru stood still, embracing the wind without moving his arms. His eyes were directed towards the breeze and as it slowly died down his gaze turned to met hers in the same pace.

Kagome couldn't move, a white lilies captivated in her hand and pressed again her lips. The rush of blood was apparent in her cheeks; especially when Sesshomaru started to move closer to her, not stopping when he was three feet away, not even at two.

She felt his chest against her own, if she were looking into his eyes she would have been faced with his masculine chest.

A hand that was not her own tilted her head towards his, and slowly he bent down in a form that promised a kiss.

This couldn't be happening; this shouldn't be happening. "No!" Kagome shouted and, a loud smack rang through the air.

Her palm stung, her heart was racing, and when Kagome looked up she saw a red hand print slowly fade from the right side of his face.

She gasped.

Kagome Higurashi actually slapped the Lord of the Western lands, and better yet, she was still alive.

Sesshomaru seemed to take note of that, and moved closer towards her, in turn she would take a step back. This continued a few paces until Kagome's back met with the wall of lilies.

Sesshomaru placed both hands on either side of her head, and leaned in close once more. This time his face stopped a few inches away from hers; his golden eyes on her soft lips.

"Do you mean to tell this Sesshomaru..." Kagome could have fainted from the very feeling of his breath warming her skin. "...not to kiss you?"

Even with the shocking situation, Kagome could not lie with her eyes. Instead she looked up, a look of longing pouring from her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everything thus far, I hope you continue to enjoy the story between these two characters.**

**You've already read, so now Review :)**

**God Bless  
**


	3. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

* * *

I Do Not Own InuYasha

* * *

What could she do?

This man who seemed to have all the power in the world suddenly seemed interested in her body. It was her fault wasn't it though? Becoming venerable like this and opening herself up to him just like she always had.

She had no one to blame if he wanted to take advantage of her, she had nowhere else to go in the dangerous world outside, or anyone to talk to. This man, he could kill her now if he wanted to and she would be powerless to stop it.

A weak human priestess.

She was the second priestess to be chosen by the sacred jewel. A worthless priestess, who was needed in order to bring a lifeless clay body to life.

When Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes she saw what he was looking at, what he pictured how he thought of her; and it pissed her off.

Who was this man to look down on her, to push her again a wall and demand her kiss. Who was this man, the brother of a bastard to demand anything from her.

It was funny.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl strangely when she began to laugh, had she finally snapped? Did this Sesshomaru drive another woman mad?

Others may have joked about but he usually had them in bed before they went haywire.

"Woman." he attempted to gain her attention in her stern voice and it worked, the laughter stopped immediately and had it been another man; the look on Kagome's face would have sent him running for his dear life.

Kagome was smiling, truly smiling, "Woman..." she repeated, an evil glint in her eye. "Woman." she said again, "Wench, Slut, Whore, Bitch, Human, Girl...they all mean the same don't they?"

Sesshomaru actually took a step back from the girl before him; father had mentioned this in demon females. When they were truly angered, no matter how strong a man should get out of the way.

How was Kagome emitting the same aura; the aura of an angered demoness?

"Don't you think..." Kagome took a half step forward, her arms hanging in front of her, a half crazed smile on her face, "...it's a little degrading?"

The next laugh wasn't quiet; as a matter of fact it was a witches cackle. The "Hahahaha" you would only hear when a villain thinks he has won.

If this didn't stop soon the girl would end up dead.

Sesshomaru shot forward a fist prepared to knock the wind from her abdomen but the girl was fast. A quick dodge sent her into a back flip in the air and Sesshomaru facing the wall.

When she landed on the ground and skipped forward claws extended Sesshomaru moved to the side, the girls hand stuck in the stone wall where the flowers grew.

When she pried her hand free the flowers were ripped apart and again she went after Sesshomaru. It was surprising, the blood lust in her eyes. Before Sesshomaru could move Kagome was on him like a rat on cheese. Frantically trying to claw at his face and neck, even when he grabbed her wrists she still fought, attempting to bite at his hands while laughing, "Degrade me some more InuYasha!" she cackled, "Hit me, kill me, bathe in my blood!"

This girl was insane! If he didn't stop her soon harm might actually befall him.

Everything froze, the laughing stopped and Kagome's glowing red eyes dulled back into their normal blue. She collapsed, asleep on top of his chest.

Sesshomaru laid there for a minute, his eyes on a moving cloud.

When he sat up, he noticed that Kagome still had a tight grip on his shirt, when he moved it he saw that a small rip had been made, but her nails were normal.

What the hell just happened?

- Dream Land -

_This place was so strange. Everything was black to the point one couldn't see __ones__ hand in front of their faces. That when it appeared, a bright __red__ ball happily bouncing up and down in front of her face._

_Glowing, calling to her and asking to play._

_Kagome giggled, but it came out strange, like a growl rather than a laugh; the ball didn't seem to mind in fact it bounced frantically and began to run away._

"_Don't run away Mr. Ball! Let's play together!" Was __it__ strange that her mouth didn't move when she talked, that somehow the voice spoke without her lips moving_.

_The ball was moving further away and Kagome didn't have time to wonder about these things, all she could do was chase, chase the red thing that was getting away. _

_While on track, Kagome noticed a lot of things._

_The ground was wet, someone was running water, and she was running on all fours._

_Even in the darkness, she could __not__ be scared, she could only feel warm and comforted so long as she chased the red ball._

_The red ball that seemed to move further and further away no matter how fast she ran, "Please, wait for me!" _

_The sound of pants echoed through the void, someone was out of breath? Was it her?_

_Was it someone else? Was someone else chasing the red ball? _

_Someone was beside her, chasing the red ball, but no matter how hard she tried all she could do was watch, watch as the red ball faded into the shadows and poured in a bright light._

When Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing to greet her was the wooden ceiling, the sound of running water and the scent of worry. A scent that had not appeared in the dream.

Anxiety?

How could anxiety have a smell?

"Sango...what's wrong?" Kagome was still in her stupor, how she knew it was Sango was a big shock to her, but for some reason she was tired, drained.

Sango eyed her friend carefully and placed a damp cloth on her friends forehead, "I'm glad you're awake..." she was annoyed, deeply annoyed. Every time the huntress turned about Kagome was knocked out, or injured, or hurt.

Was this how parenting would be? If so she was to sure if she was ready too have children. "Kagome, what happened?"

"A red ball." Kagome simply replied.

"A red ball?"

"A bouncing red ball..."

Sango sighed and slid into a slouch, "A bouncing red ball..."

The priestess looked towards the huntress and smiled, "Sango...I feel weird, did something happen?"

"You tell me...one minute I'm out in the garden and the next I see Sesshomaru carrying you in like a burlap sack and his cloths torn."

"What!" Kagome shot up from bed and looked over her cloths, besides the bandages from her previous wound, nothing was there. She didn't feel any pain.

Kagome stood and tested her limbs, throwing a few slashes in the air and balancing on one foot.

She didn't feel strange, and didn't hurt anywhere, as a matter of fact she felt great. One hundred times better than before breakfast.

Sango just remained quiet and eyed her friend carefully, "Your hair in longer too, it grew to your waist. Your scent is also different."

Kagome attempted to look down her back and just grabbed her locked.

It traveled below her bellow button, "Wooow! Your right!"

"It's still growing too, an inch every two hours looks like."

"When do you think it'll stop?"

"Who knows..?"

"Ah that's a shame..."

"Yes it is a- KAGOME HOW CAN YOU REACT SO CALMLY ABOUT THIS! ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU ATTACKED SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side, "I did? I remember taking a walk with him, but then I woke up here."

Sango calmed down, "I-I see...you're not at all alarmed?"

The priestess just shook her head, "I feel so wonderful right now, it may sound strange but I don't feel that there is anything to be alarmed about."

"Not even by the fact you almost attacked him?"

Kagome shrugged and grabbed the powder blue kimono that was left on her futon and a red obi, "Maybe he did something to deserve it. I won't feel bad about anything I can't remember doing, that's stupid. I'm tiring of feeling bad."

Honestly she just had a strange urge to fight, to test her body in any way she could.

She felt... kind of sensible at the moment; but something was telling her to control these feelings, not to give in until the time was right.

But still, she felt like she could trash the whole wing in a matter of minutes, the very thought of destroying this castle somewhat excited her.

"Oooh..." she groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "Sango I think something is wrong with me..."

After her statement Sango sought help for Kagome and immediately the same cat demons who attended to Kagome's earlier wounds appeared and lead them to a bathing room.

The waters looked like steaming milk, and the aroma was sweet and strong. Kagome was ordered to strip and enter the waters, a feline on either side.

They were different from the demons Sango saw before, and when Sango asked about this they merely laughed, "We are not demons, but spirits."

"Spirits? Like those in Heaven?" Kagome asked and they both shook their head.

One of the girls shook her head, "Spirits are very similar to demons, to the point that we are called demons we well since we can still be killed by a monk or priestess."

"What's the difference?" Kagome asked.

"We do not eat humans, and thus we are pure and more powerful."

Sango tilted her head a bit, Bankotsu hadn't taught her everything yet, "So I am a spirit?"

"Of your respected species yes."

"Then Sesshomaru and InuYasha are spirits?"

"So long as they do not eat the flesh of humans, then yes they are, now let us leave these questions, you can find out a lot in the study." The neko moved her white hair aside and ran a finger along her collar bone, "Does it feel good when I do this?"

Kagome let out a soft moan and sunk deeper into the bath, somehow the act wasn't embarrassing, she could sense that the female did not do it out of lust.

"Tell me, what urges do you have?"

Kagome blushed this time, a deep shade of red but answered softly her eyes glazed over when the scent of other males became apparent from the hall, "To dominate a male."

"I see." the neko nodded and patted the girl, "Have you had sex with a spirit? Half or otherwise?"

Kagome tentatively nodded her head, hazy images of InuYasha flashing through her mind and driving the lust away.

"Why should that matter?" Sango asked but the neko shook her head, "I have a theory since this girl is not mated but I would like to make sure. I'll have the information read within an hour or so." the neko climbed from the tub and donned a black kimono, "Now, should anything arise please ask for Nakomi, I'll rush to your aid immediately.

So they waited, out in a garden full of roses.

Sango sat quietly, Kagome nodded in and out of sleep, her mind filled with the image of the bouncing red ball. "Mr. Balll, wait for me.." she giggled softly.

The quiet mood was interrupted when Nakomi entered in the garden, a look mixed with trouble and victory on her face.

She sat in front of the two girls, a soft sigh lifting a burden from her shoulders, "My hunches were correct."

She gazed and took note of the increasing length of Kagome's hair, it traveled to her knees but seemed to be slowing down, "Kagome is turning into a spirit it seems."

Sango just stared at the girl, "But she didn't mate..."

Nakomi nodded a few times, "You know the legends about celestial beings right? How when they have intercourse with someone it decides what they're race will be, it's custom for them to lose their virginity almost as soon as there are able to perform so that none can be turned outside their race."

"Right, but what does that have to do with Kagome?"

"When a miko or a priest reaches a certain level in their power, the body is forced to change and adapt so that their power cannot harm them. It preserves them, giving them longer life, strengthens them so that they can survive. I suspect that because of what has happened, along with her power and her anger she went crazy for a few minutes out of spite and attacked."

Kagome moved a piece of grass "So I'm turning into a half demon?"

"If you had sex with Sesshomaru's brother within that last two week then yes."

Kagome eyed the neko carefully; "The last it happened was a few months ago.

Nakomi stood still for a moment, "That's strange, your behavior is that of a dog though...and from my observations the transformation started within this week...maybe it's your hate for him that's turning you then."

"My hate?"

"Usually when you have intercourse it's the strong emotion that turns a celestial being into that race, so that the two can be together easily. I suppose that if your anger for InuYasha is strong enough, it could trigger the change as well. My, this is interesting."

It wasn't interesting, not interesting at all. How is it that InuYasha could control the outcome in her life when she hadn't even seen him for so long? How is it that somehow her body chose to change for the sake of InuYasha!

"Is there any way to fix it Nakomi?"

"Two ways; either fall in love with someone else or...kill InuYasha."

The sudden wave of emotion was new and scary to Kagome; it was scary because the second choice was so appealing.

* * *

**Read and Review :)**

**I would also like to input the following:**

**I openly accept contructive critisisum. I am aware that I may have some mistakes, I do ineed have a wonderful beta.**

**Should you critize, please remember that you are NOT flaming a story, but you are infact, giving helpful advice as to how I can improve my writing.**

**Explain how you might find it more enjoyable, don't add anything that is not useful, tell me if you liked it or not and be done with it.**

**God Bless.**


End file.
